


Dear Diary (Entry V)

by EnInkahootz



Series: Goose's Diary [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Goose writes in her diary about how annoying Earthlings are.





	Dear Diary (Entry V)

I’m really getting tired of Earth. Earthlings are, with few exceptions, complete idiots. They’re patronizing and unjustifiably uppity. They have stupid fights with each other about nothing. They’re clumsy and obnoxious to boot, and they are far, far too loud. They’re lucky I haven’t eaten them all by now. 

On the other hand, they are sort of cute. 

And they certainly need my help in every way. I am a higher being, so I suppose I ought to aid those below me. Poor things.

I guess I’ll stay a little longer. Altruism will be a very good color on me.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary entries in this drabble collection are not titled in order of occurrence; the titles are just the order I write them in.


End file.
